The present invention is based on a method and a circuit arrangement having a controller for commutation of a multiple winding electric motor.
A circuit arrangement of this type has been disclosed, for example, in EP 0 574 435 B1. In this case, a motor having three winding sections is driven by a pulse generator via an output amplifier. Regulation is achieved by a sensor which detects the revolutions of the motor. The pulse generator in this arrangement produces square-wave signals, which cyclically pass through the states +1, 0, -1, 0, +1 etc. Since interference pulses occur at certain transitions between these states, suitable means have to be provided for suppression.
EP 0 259 764 B1 discloses a further circuit arrangement for commutation of an electric motor, which is based on digital circuits. In this case, commutation pulses from a sensor arranged on the motor are used in a counter and an associated logic circuit to produce three phase-shifted signal voltages for driving the three winding sections. These voltages are used in a downstream decoder to generate six phase-shifted signal voltages, from which currents with a square-wave amplitude are produced, via inverters, OR circuits and six switches, and are used to drive the motor. The circuit complexity is relatively high in this case, particularly since the six switches have to switch high currents.